Operation: Romione
by I'veMadeItMyOTP
Summary: After finding out that Ron and Hermione like each other, Lavender, Parvati, Harry and Neville try to get them to confess to each other. Review, but be nice about it, flames make me sad. :P Will jump from K to T at times cuz I can't make up my mind.
1. Hermione Gets Flustered

**Hello... I thought it would be sorta cute if I made a oneshot about my favorite pairing in like, EVER, Romione. You see, I'm sort of obsessed with The Hunger Games, but before that, Harry Potter was my obsesseion. Now, after fighting my urge to read Hunger Games fanfics, I forced myself to read Harry Potter ones. So, now my obsession with Romione is back and yada, yada, yada. Set in the third year. Might become more than a oneshot, that's what happened with my first story which is like, oh I don't know... THIRTY CHAPTERS LONG! So, yeah. Read it maybe?**

Hermione Granger hated the fact that she loved his fire red hair. His sparkling blue eyes. You could say she hated to love him. She tried to hide it, but it was undeniable. She was in love with Ronald Weasley. And as she sat in the Common Room, studying, her eyes would flutter closed and snap back open. She'd been studying since four o'clock to to eleven o'clock straight.

By eleven thirty she was in a deep sleep, face down in a pile of books. About fifteen minutes later, Ron stood in the doorway, seeing a very familiar sight. For the past few weeks, Hermione had been on a studying rant and had frequently fallen asleep in the Commons.

After studying her for several minutes, perhaps like a stalker, he slowly walked over to her. Ron pretty much hated to love Hermione, as she, him. Ron thought she was a snobby, stuck up, know-it-all, but he also found it rather adorable when her brow furrowed in concenration or when went on for hours about 'Hogwarts: A History'.

He knelt beside her and shook her gently. "'Mione, wake up," he whispered. At the sound of his voice, Hermione's eyes snapped open and she screamed loudly. Ron covered her mouth and whisper-screamed,"Bloody hell, 'Mione! People are trying to sleep!"

She smacked his hand away."Maybe I wouldn't have screamed if _someone _hadn't woken me up!" she exclaimed. Even though she hadn't meant to fall asleep, she was quite miffed that Ron woke her up.

"Maybe if you hadn't fallen asleep than I wouldn't have woken you up," Ron said, crossing his arms over his chest proudly. Hermione stared at him perplexed as to what she could retort, but all that came out of her mouth was,"You... you... you... Ugh!"

She stormed out of the room angrily. Remembering that she had left her books, stormed right back in and scooped up her books and stormed out once again. She was quite angry at herself for not knowing a smart remark to _his _smart remark.

Ron was rather proud of himself, but he felt pangs of guilt as he walked down the corridors. Smart was all she had. He laughed at the thought because he knew she would correct that sentance faster than you could say,"I take it back!"

Hermione reached the painting, and whispered the password, and walked inside. As she set her books on her death, she huffed, frustrated at herself. She was used to being superior, it wasn't a problem that she had let Ron make her slip up.

It was a certain dream she was having about a certain redhead that she wished she was romantically involved with. But she wouldn't dwell on that for now. She'd set her feelings straight in the morning, but her mind just kept revisiting it.

Ron was pretty messed up, too. He had been having certain daydreams about a certain girl which he wished he was romantically involved with. Harry had become sort of a therapist when Ron had these certain daydreams. But nothing could help him get over the fact that he was in love with Hermione Granger.

As soon as Ron stepped into the boys' dormitory, Harry asked,"Where have_ you _been?" Rolling his eyes, Ron said sarcastically,"Oh, nowhere, mum."

"Did you tell her?"

"No."

"Well, what _did _you do?"

Meanwhile,in the girls' dormitory, Lavender and Parvati were grilling Hermione for gossip. Everyone knows that something's up when you come to the dorm late.

Questions like,"Where were you?" and "What were you doing?" flooded her ears. Hermione plopped onto her four poster bed. She ignored their questions and just cut to the chase.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," Hermione whispered, looking around to see if anyone was listening. The girls nodded and Hermione went on,"Okay, so I like a certain redhead and I think you know who that is and-"

"Ron?!" Lavender exclaimed, quite loudly, I might add. "Shhhhhh! Just tell the world, why don't you?," Hermione hissed, holding a finger to her lips.

"As I was saying, I like Ron. So I was studying in the Common Room, and I fell asleep..."

**Okay, I decided that this'll be a least four chapters long. As you can see, I tried to make it a oneshot, but it would've been way to long and you would've been reading until you were a hundred. And if you're a vampire, around two hundred. So read and review, yada, yada, yada. Bleh de, bleh de, bleh.**


	2. A Plan

**Hey. This chapter's just about Harry, Lavender, Parvati and Neville hatching a plan. Probably gonna be funny. Read it, and _don't _weep. I know my writing's bad, but don't cry. Be happy! :) :)**

When Lavender and Parvati woke up, Hermione was gone. She didn't even take her copy of 'Hogwarts: A History', which everyone knew she took where ever she went. Lavender knocked over on one of Hermione's bags and went to pick it up, but noticed a small purple notebook with '_**Hermione's Diary'**_ scrawled across the front.

She grabbed it, glanced at Parvati, and back at the book again. "Well, you're going to open it, aren't you?" Parvati said, her tone annoyed. Lavender hesitated, but slowly opened the book and stared at the first page...

_Hermione's Diary_

_Today, on the long ride to Hogwarts, I met a rather magnificent boy. His name is Harry Potter, and in case you didn't know, he is the boy who lived! And as wonderful as that might sound, I had to meet his horrible new friend, Ron Weasley._

_The Weasley's are known to cause trouble at Hogwarts, and hopefully this will be the very last one. Ron can't even do basic spells! I'm half muggle and I do them perfecly well! As much as I'd love to rant about Ron, the train about to reach Hogwarts and I will not be the last off the train._

_Farewell, Hermione Jean Granger_

"Wait, but doesn't Hermione like Ron?" she practically yelled. "Shh! Hermione doesn't want anyone to know!" Parvati hissed, rolling her eyes.

And when Harry and Neville woke up, Ron was gone too, but they were happy because Ron had tossed and turned all night mumbling,"'Mione... 'Mione..." They barely got any sleep last night, and when they did, they were woken back up by Ron's moaning. They boys silently got dressed, and from a few doors down they heard a faint,"Wait, but doesn't Hermione like Ron?"

They didn't really care who said it, just that Hermione likes Ron. Harry turned to Neville, slipping his glasses on his face, and said,"Neville, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Neville stared at him blankly for a few moments before saying,"You're forgetting something too?!"

"See, Neville! This is why me and Ron don't talk to you!" Harry exclaimed, annoyed. He left for breakfest, leaving Neville saying,"Harry! Where are you going? I want to come too! Wait for me!"

Meanwhile, Hermione waited outside Configurations class, hoping Professer McGonagall would be there. She was one of the only gir-women teacher who could help her undersand her feelings better. Plus, she didn't quite understand the-

"Hermione," Proffesser McGonagall called from down the corridor. "What are you doing here?" Nervously biting her lip, her face became very hot and it turned a dark shade of red. "Uhm... well-" the Professer cut her off.

"Boys?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Many times in my years of teaching, girls have come frequently for advice about boys."

Hermione hought about this for a moment, Even though she was there, she questioned the thought that she was the kind of girl who got crushes and things like that.

"Yes you are."

"I'm what?"

"You are the type of girl that has crushes and things. Every girl is type of girl to have crushes."

"That's remarkable! How can you read peoples' minds?"

"Just a trait. Well, who's the boy? Harry, Neville-"

"Ron."

The Professor stared at her in disbelief and Hermione wondered how she didn't know this already. "But, Hermione, he's so-"

"I know."

"And so-"

"I know!"

"How could you-"

"I don't know!"

"This is _not _good."

"I know, but is it really worth it to know if he likes me back?"

"Well, if you really want to know, then yes."

"But what if he doesn't like me?"

"Would you rather wonder for the rest or your life, or know?"

Meanwhile, Neville and Harry caught up with the girls. "Oh, hello, Harry!" Lavender greeted Harry. Parvati cut to the chase,"Do you know?"

Harry nodded and whispered,"Ron and Hermione?" Parvati and Lavender nodded. Neville said,"Why are you whispering? Are you talking about me?"

"Yes Neville," Harry said sarcastically. He turned back to the girls,"Get them together?" He extended a hand, and both girls shook it. They would call their mission, Operation: Romione.

**Done! Review and all that jazz!**


	3. Is It THAT Obvious?

**Hey, I'm, like, totally stuck right now, but I'll make this chapter somewhat worth reading...**

At sunrise, which was around 5:45, Ron put on his uniform and ran to the woods. Normally, he wouldn't _dare _step foot in the woods, but today was different. He needed to think, and this was his last resort. He had tried sleeping all day: only led to dreams about she-who-must-not-be-named. He had tried reading all day: that was _her_ thing and it only led to _thinking _about her.

He had even tried paying attention in class, but that didn't help because _she _was the only who raised her hand. And he couldn't help but get distracted when her angelic voice filled the room. Hagrid was walking in the woods too, but to check on the animals, and Ron called out to him. Hagrid looked alarmed for a moment, then saw Ron and said,"Mornin' Ron! Why're you up so early?"

Ron shrugged. "Just needed some fresh air," he said, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"Well, I was cleanin' up the 'ol cottage when I found this and I thought of you." Hagrid held up a large (And quite dead) spider, swinging it by one of it's many legs.

Ron was horrified and he cringed. Hagrid said,"What'sa matter, boy?" He walked closer to Ron and shoved the spider in his face. "Aren't chu the one that likes spiders?"

Ron backed away slowly, closing his eyes and holding up his hands. "Hagrid it's actually the other way around," he croaked. "I'm terrified of spiders, really." Hagrid looked disappointed, then hopeful,"Well what_ do _ya like?"

Ron shrugged,"I don't know. Turtles, I guess?" Hagrid smiled and pointed at Ron. "Stay right here!" Hagrid hobbled off quickly and disappeared behind a knot of trees. Ron relaxed and sighed. For some reason, he felt dizzy. He stumbled over to a tree, sweat beads forming on his forehead.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he said to himself,"I'm goin' down!" Right after that, he fell over on the warm spring grass.

...An hour later...

Hermione paced outside of the infirmary. She knew something was wrong when Ron didn't show up for breakfast, any time of day that he could stuff his face, he would surely be there. When breakfast was over Hagrid rushed over to she and Harry. "Hermione, Harry, come quick! Ron's in the infirmary!" he exclaimed frantically.

"Oh no! How di-I mean, why should I care?" Hermione said, turning a deep shade of scarlet. Harry grabbed her arm and swept her down he wide hall full of students to the infirmary. On the way, he winked at Parvati and Lavender, which was their signal for and Operation: Romione moment was about to occur.

He tried winking at Neville, but he was completely confused. So now Hermione paced back and forth in front of our sneaky meddlers. They were getting quite annoyed, and Harry had just about had enough. "Why don't you just go? It's just as simple as that!" burst Harry, and the rest of them nodded in agreement.

Hermione didn't know what to do, but she knew if she kept pacing, they would be on to her case. She stopped pacing and said hurriedly,"W-Why would I do that? I-I don't care about him, h-he could be dead for all I care." She laughed nervously. "I've got to get to class," she started to walk away.

Harry grabbed her shoulder and marched her straight back where she was. "No, you are going start pacing again and think about excelling in every single subject like the old Hermione," Harry demanded. Hermione obeyed and started pacing again. Lavender was fighting to keep her mouth shut, she let out a small croak.

"Don't you dare say a word," Parvati hissed. Lavender bit her lip but she couldn't hold it. "Hermione, I looked in your diary and I read it and I saw your secret about liking Ron, but the thing is he likes you too!" she hurried, but soon covered her mouth afterwards.

Parvati jabbed her in the stomach and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you can never keep secrets!" she exclaimed. Hermione gave an icy stare to all of them, opened the doors to the infirmary, and strode down the middle of the path.

**That's it, I know, it's a bit boring, and a bit short and it's not as well written as usually, but I can get WAY worse than this! Sorry, next chapter will be better!**


	4. Embarrassment Beyond Compare

**Hey! I wanna get on with this, so I'm gonna jump right in!**

"Arachnophobia," the nurse said, making Hermione jump. "Poor thing. Fainted from fear." She had a thick Irish accent, she was tall and she had thick brown hair. "That your boyfriend?" she asked. Not waiting for Hermione answer she sighed,"Ah, young love. I remember my first boyfriend. Rob Fishington. God, was he cute."

Despite the nurse's awkward banter with herself, Hermione walked over to the side of the bed and smiled faintly. She brushed a bit of hair from Ron's face and grabbed his hand. "Talk to him," the nurse said, nodding. Hermione looked up, blushing. "If anything will wake him up, it's his girlfriend's voice," the nurse said wistfully.

Hermione blushed profusely and said,"He's not my boyfriend." She paused and mumbled,"At least I wish he was." She sat on the edge of the bed and held Ron's hand stroking it lightly with her thumb. She felt nothing needed to be said, she felt fine in the comforting silence.

Things weren't awkward, it was almost as if all of Hogwarts had stopped moving and talking. But the thing is: they had. It was already lunchtime and time had flown, and most of Slytherin decided to take the long way to the Great Hall. Which meant going past the infirmary. And to Hermione's luck, the doors were open today.

Everyone in the corridor stopped to look at her holding Ron's hand. She quickly dropped it like she had been burned and smiled awkwardly. Someone shouted,"Look! The mudblood's fallen in love with a Weasley!" Draco Malfoy. The hall erupted in laughter and Malfoy had started,"Granger and Weasley sitting in a tree..."

Because of all the noise, Ron's eyes popped open and he started to sit up. "Stay down, it'll only get worse," Hermione hissed. He pretended to still be unconscious, but he listened, hanging on to every word anyone said. Finally, Professor McGonagall appeared and yelled,"Stop that nonsense _this instant!"_

While she could, Hermione slipped out the back door, tears flowing down her face. She had never been so humiliated in her life, and Ron. If even if she had some sort of chance with him, she'd blown it. He wouldn't ever want to be with a girl who humiliated him like that.

Ron slumped back and sighed, whatever that was about, he was sure it wasn't good. "Your girlfriend was by here," the nurse said, suddenly appearing. Ron looked confused and said,"I don't have a girlfriend." He threw off his blankets and jumped up. He looked around and found Harry, Lavender and Parvati talking.

"I don't know _why_ the girl is so secretive! Everyone know she's got a crush on R- Oh, hey Ron!" Harry said, finally noticing Ron was standing there. "So... How's your day?"

Harry widened his eyes innocently, nudging Ron in the stomach saying,"Huh? Huh? How's your day?" Ron shook his head, running his hand through his hair. "Tell me everything," he said simply.

"I can't tell you. But I can tell you in involves two people. Hermione and you... And me...(Author's note: I got that from Potter Puppet Pals!)" Harry bolted out the door, Lavender and Parvati trailing behind him. Once they got out of there, they were breathless. "That-_*gasp*- _was-_*gasp*- _too-_MERLIN'S BEARD!- _CLOSE!" Harry said between breaths. Everyone was panting as they walked to the Great Hall.

They say down together but didn't even bother to eat anything. "Okay, so here's our plan. Pitchforks, we have got to have pitchforks, and guns- not scratch that, we're freaking wizards! We have these sticks to cause them great pain!" Harry exclaimed after finally catching his breath.

Parvati and Lavender exchanged glances, thinking the same thing. Harry Potter had gone mad.

"How about me and Lavender get Hermione to meet us somewhere, and you get Ron to meet us at that same place?" Parvati suggested. Lavender nodded vigorously in agreement. "Fine... If you wanna do it the easy way..." Harry mumbled, nibbling on a ham sandwich.

"Good, I say we meet at the Quidditch field, at dusk. It feels so romantic at dusk, it would really set the mood..."


	5. Did Ya Really Have to Knock Him Out?

**Hey, I noticed I'm not getting a lot of reviews for my chapters. And that's sort of a problem because I work really hard on my chapters. So starting today, I will not update until I get at least reviews and I promise if you review, I'll review one of your fanfics. Kay?**

Hermione stood, staring blankly at reflection in the mirror. You're a mudblood, Malfoy's voice swirled around in her head. You, are nothing but a filthy mudblood who has little crush on a Weasley. Tears stung the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wanted badly to scrunch into a ball on her bed and cry, but that wasn't her.

She wasn't a girl who cried at every problem, she was a girl who forced herself _not_ to cry. "Smile," she told herself. "Smile like nothing ever happened. Forget about everything."

She left her dorm, with the slightest smile on her face, hugging herself insecurely. As she walked down the wide corridor, people pointed at her and whispered about her like she was some sort of mutant.

She still smiled, the crueller they got, the wider her smile went. Suddenly, she didn't care what they thought anymore, she made a mistake. And she was okay with that for once.

"Hello, Mrs. Mudblood Weasley," Malfoy snickered. Hermione smiled and said,"You must be feeling bad about yourself if your picking on me like that. Shame. I thought purebloods were so very confident."

Without waiting for a retort from Malfoy, she spun on her heel and walked away. Parvati and Lavender were over by the girls bathroom, practicing what to say to Hermione once she came around.

"Okay, remember what we said, you only say one thing. "Hey, Hermione!" and "Bye, Hermione!" Get it, because, no offense, you're really loud, and you're a blabber mouth," Parvati said, fiddling with her hair.

Lavender nodded, absent-mindedly twirling her hair. "Look, here she comes now," Parvati informed, suddenly straightening herself. "Hey, Hermione!" Lavender called to Hermione, waving happily.

Hermione looked up and waved back, walking faster without running. "Hey, Hermione, on Saturday, would you be able to meet us at the Quidditch pitch? We're watching Gryffindor practice for the game, and we wanted you to come, to, you know, talk and stuff... You know... About bras and stuff like that," Parvati said. "And you say I give away secrets too easily," Lavender mumbled.

Hermione looked confused and then said,"You want me to talk about Ron, don't you. You could have just said that." She stared down at her feet and blushed a deep shade of scarlet. "Fine, I'll go. But you are not getting me to say anything that happened yesterday."

Parvati laid a hand on Hermione shoulder and said,"Hon, we already know all there is to know about that. It's the buzz around the school, and plus, I know my gossip."

_Saturday..._

The next day, Neville and Harry were seen pushing a once again unconscious Ron on a cart from the infirmary. Parvati and Lavender just stared with their mouths open. "We got him!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"We didn't tell you to whack in the head and wheel him in here!" Parvati explained. "It was Nevile's idea! Neville, you mess up everything!" Harry lied, waving his arms in fake anger. Neville looked as if he were about to cry.

"Ugh, whatever. It's almost six and the sun's setting. Remember, dusk!" Parvati rubbed her temples. Harry and Nevile ran down the hall and out into the Qudditch field. They performed a simple spell the woke Ron up with a sudden start. "Listen, stay right here, we'll be back in a bit!" Harry said. He ran, grabbing Neville by the shoulder.

The girls were just coming down the stairs when Harry exclaimed,"Come _on! _We've got to hurry!" Lavender quickly covered Hermione's ears and looked annoyed. "_Some _of us want to keep a secret, so I suggest you don't talk about _it _around you-know-who!"

"Voldemort? Why would I tell Voldemort about this?"

"You are honestly clueless, aren't you?"

"Sometimes, but excuse that. I'm Harry Potter."

"You didn't wake Ron yet, right?"

"Neville did it! I tried to tell him no, but he just wouldn't listen! Bad Neville!"

Lavender removed her hands and dragged Hermione outside. "Go," Lavender demanded. Hermione obeyed reluctantly.

As soon as Hermione and Ron saw each other they said the same thing.

"What are _you _doing here?"

**Okay, so I might not update for a while, and I know I'm geting lazy with these chapters. So, just bear with me! Next chapter is the next to last one, then the next chapter is the epilouge. The epilouge takes place at the Yule Ball, so yeah. See ya!**


	6. Confession At The Quidditch Pitch

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? _HARRY!" _Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"There's a logical explannation for this," Harry explained. "Look, sometimes you two fight. And I get that. Because like... You're the exact opposite of each other, you know? But there's a plus side! A great man once said 'Opposites attract', so what I'm trying to say is; you two would be perfect together, but then again you wouldn't."

Harry smiled smugly, as if he was quite pleased with himself. But no one was convinced. "Don't mind him. He's absolutely mad, it's tragic really. Just go on with your business, we're not here... Except we are... Just forget everything I said," Lavender said, making herself confused.

"Listen, what Lavender and Harry are trying to say is- well... Why hide your feelings? If you two like each then say it! If you don't, that's okay! But you need to get it off your chest before you explode. So, on the count of three you will say whether you like each other or not. 3... 2... 1!" Parvati tried to explain.

When nothing happened, Parvati repeated,"3... 2... 1!" Hermione punched Ron in the arm, laughing slightly. "Ow! What was that for?" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "For being so irresitably cute," Hermione said, laughing harder. She kissed his cheek, grabbing his hand and saying,"Let's go take a walk or something."

"Ladies and gentleman, our job here is done!" Parvati exclaimed, happily. "Finally! Let's go stalk them!" Neville, Lavender and Parvati stared at him and said in unison,"You've got problems."

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have a bonus chapter to make up for this rubbish I call a chapter! :D**


End file.
